Computing devices, such as servers that store enterprise information, are difficult to secure. In particular, computing devices and/or servers accessible through an enterprise network are vulnerable to hacking, manipulation, and/or unauthorized access. Even where only a small amount of confidential information is compromised or only portions of files stored on an enterprise network are obtained by an unauthorized user or hacker, such security failures can have far-reaching and detrimental business, personal, financial, and privacy effects.